Homecoming: REWRITTEN
by Midnight-Dancing-Majesty
Summary: Someone is finally going to do something they were going to do a long time ago. When you ask? During the homecoming of the Cahills and the hostages, when the whole war is over. First fic, one-shot, original Amian, rewritten, reviews are appricated.


_**A/N: So... I realized my horrible grammar in this drabble, so I'm rewriting it. I would blame it on something, but I can't think of anything to blame it on. I know! EVAN!**_

_**Evan: Why does everyone blame everything on me.  
**_

_**Me: Mostly because a majority of the fans are Amian shippers and despise your guts. They blame everything on you. Now, disclaimer.  
**_

_**Evan: Majesty does not own me, thankfully, or the 39 Clues series. If she did, I'd be quite scared.  
**_

* * *

It's another day of triumph. Even more significant than the last

Everyone is waiting for they're plane to land on their plot of land. You wait anxiously. Everyone thinks you are excited to see your sister. Of course you are, but your also excited for other things, and that excitement is also mixed with nervousness. You plan to do what you were going to do a long time. Even if it doesn't change anything. Even if it doesn't have an outcome. You'll still do it. Just to get it over with.

You spent all that time away from the rest of them. No one seemed to care for you there. They would always get mad at you for having an attitude. Because of this, you set off and tried to accomplish this alone. Where no one but yourself can tell you what you were doing wrong. You did this to escape the correction and annoyance he and she had expressed. Sure, you were a little... you know, but they have never walked a mile in your shoes. He doesn't even know what it felt like earlier before all this nonsense and she does. But it had been more than what he or she had gone through.

You eventually succeeded in the end. You were the hero to everyone's amazement. He left, being convinced that she was his first love, not his last, and therefor not worth risking his life. She forgave you. You could tell she realized her mistake. You apologized too for your behavior. It became a happy ending, and the ending wasn't even done yet.

She comes running off the plane first, followed by everyone else. You and the three others who have been waiting run on to the plane instead of waiting for them to get out. You guys are ready to see your family again and celebrate. Being the only on on the steps, she gets trampled. And instead of getting embarrassed as she might've in any other situation, laughs for a ridiculous amount of time. Probably because she's already so happy. You think her laugh is cute. Another thing you add onto the list of things you like about her.

You first go hug you sister. Then she hugs you, like she did to everyone else. You enjoyed it. You noticed how different she looked in person then on the screen of a computer, phone, or any technology device. You haven't seen her in person for a long time. Her eyes sparkled more than the gem they represented. Mostly because she was crying. Another thing on your list. She's passionate to her family and friends.

Later, everyone settles down in their house. Before they have their party, they morn for the ones that was lost. Then they had their party. Nothing to fancy there. It was just a time to catch up, have fun, and to be happy for what they have done. You think to yourself _w__ho would've thought that a bunch of teenagers could save the world?_ Well, for you and them anything was possible.

You decided it's time. You remind yourself that this is just to get your emotions out. Not to get her. So you went, and said the exact thing you said to your mirror a long time ago. As you release those words, the butterflies down inside start to fade. She's even getting a slight smile on her face, and ,of course, is blushing.

You explain how your not trying to ask her out, and you apologize for everything and a little more. She gets a smirk and a small giggle from that. You can tell that she is a little bit nervous. She tells you that your sweet, and that she had a crush on you. Had. You start feeling down some, and now officially hate the word had. You know you just did this to get it out, but know you felt upset to know she doesn't like you that way. Before you can finish your thought she says, "Well, I'll s-see you later." Then she leaves, smiling back on you. She runs over to her best friend, probably about to tell her what happened.

You had mixed feelings about what just happened. You were happy to let things out, sad that she might not like you that way, and happy again because she seemed the tiniest bit interested. In all this mess, you were concluded to be confused. You hoped things wouldn't be awkward between them.

Both younger siblings were completely disgusted.

* * *

**_I decided just to make this a one shot. I'm going to start another story soon. I don't want to deal with two stories. I'm rather proud of this.  
_**

**_*~Majesty~*  
_**


End file.
